


[Script Offer][FFF4M] Monstergirl McDonald's is JUST a Day Job...

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Lewd Restaurant [6]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Fdom, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Holstaur, Monster Girl, Multi, Spanking, Succubus, audio script, fff4m, gwa, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: ["Lewd Restaurant" Series][Monstergirls][Cat-girl][Holstaur][Succubus][Fsub/Switch/Fdom][Prostitution][Public][Taking Turns][Competitive][Several "Sir" Mentions][Super Long][Some Cock Worship][Blowjob][Facial][Begging][Fingering][Squirting][Missionary][Thicc]["Good Boy" Mentions][Nursing Handjob][Lactation][Ass Smacks][Doggy Style][Shy to Slutty...er]["Slut" Mentions][Cunnilingus][Tailjob][Cowgirl][Multiple Creampies and Orgasms]
Series: Lewd Restaurant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062926
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][FFF4M] Monstergirl McDonald's is JUST a Day Job...

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: No one should have to work multiple jobs just to make ends meet, but for some people it's an unfortunate reality. The girls at a particular Monstergirl McDonald's location know this well, as so many of them have started moonlighting as sex workers that the restaurant could be mistaken for a front!

Speaker Tone/Personality: As the tags and synopsis imply, all three speakers are Monstergirl McDonald's employees that do sex work on the side. To cut down on confusion, I have given them names but you are more than welcome to choose different ones!

Emily, the Cat-girl: A happy-go-lucky nymphomaniac, that can be immature and snarky at times. Emily is very business-minded, and has embraced modern revenue sources like OnlyFans and Patreon. Because of her skill, dedication, and enthusiasm, Emily is currently the most highly sought-after girl in the sex worker lineup.

Madison, the Holstaur: The most reserved girl of the three. Madison decided to try sex work after a bad breakup and is finding it enjoyable so far. Being validated so much for her body has done wonders for her self-esteem! Madison's a little shy most of the time, but getting horny REALLY brings her out of her shell.

Athena, the Succubus: The night shift manager. Clocking in at 600 years old (she turns 601 next month), she's the oldest member of the group and acts as a "mother hen" to the rest of the girls because of that. Athena is currently the 2nd most popular girl in the sex worker lineup, which makes her a little jealous of Emily.

[setting is inside Monstergirl McDonald's, late at night]

EMILY: [heavy sigh] GOD, can this shift end already!? I'm so boooored!

ATHENA: Give it a fucking rest, Emily! You've been complaining for the past hour.

EMILY: Well, what am I supposed to do?

ATHENA: I don't know...maybe YOUR JOB? Go help Madison mop the floor.

EMILY: Again!? Ugh, I don't wanna...

ATHENA: Would you rather clean out the grease trap?

EMILY: Ewwww! You wouldn't seriously force me to...

ATHENA: Try me.

EMILY: Alright Athena, you win! Besides, I'm supposed to record some vids for my OnlyFans after work! I won't look good with grease in my fur...

ATHENA: Your Only-what? Is that like...Chaturbate or something?

EMILY: [condescendingly] Oh, right...I forget how old you are...

ATHENA: I'm only 600 years old, you twerp! That's, like, 30 in human years...

EMILY: [giggle] Yeah, you're basically ancient! OnlyFans is different than Chaturbate, but still a nice side-hustle! I sell pictures, videos...basically anything I don't feel like putting on my Patreon.

ATHENA: [sarcastically] Fascinating. 

Go mop, NOW. I wanna close on time.

EMILY: Fine...oh, hey Maddy! Where's the other mop? I'm gonna help you out.

MADISON: There's no need, I just finished cleaning!

EMILY: Really? Nice work, girl!

MADISON: Thanks, Emily...I just wanna be a good worker, you know?

ATHENA: I'm glad that SOMEONE does...

EMILY: Oh whatever, Miss "I'll just sit behind the register and boss everyone else around"...

ATHENA: You forgot about the "keeping annoying cat-girls from losing their jobs" part...

EMILY: Annoying!? PLEASE. Everyone loves me, that's why I'm ranked number 1 in the...

ATHENA: Shhh! [quietly] Not in front of the customers!

EMILY: Oh, come on! [quietly] It's no secret that nearly every girl who works here does prostitution on the side!

ATHENA: [quietly] We still have to maintain SOME semblance of class! This isn't REGULAR McDonald's, is it? NO. It's fucking Monstergirl McDonald's. Our ice cream machines are clean, AND they work!

MADISON: [quietly] What are you guys whispering about?

ATHENA: Nothing important, just work stuff.

MADISON: But...isn't work stuff important?

ATHENA: Yeah, but this is the...not-important work stuff, understand?

MADISON: I...sure...

ATHENA: Good girl!

[the listener walks up to the counter]

EMILY: Eyes front, boss lady!

ATHENA: Oh, shit! Good evening, Sir! Welcome to Monstergirl McDonald's. We're about to close, but I guess we can do one more order for you.

EMILY: Mmmm...he's pretty handsome...

MADISON: [gulp] I'll say...

EMILY: [giggle] You're blushing, Maddie! Could you be...imagining yourself in bed with him?

MADISON: Sh-shut up!

ATHENA: [giggle] Don't mind them, Sir. You're a good-looking guy, and those two just can't help themselves...so what would you like to order?

[short pause] The Triple-Decker Special? We don't serve any...ohhhh...THAT Triple-Decker Special...Christ, these codenames are a lot to keep up with...

Just wait right here, Sir! Ahem...girls! We're closing the restaurant, like right now.

EMILY: What for?

ATHENA: This gentleman wants a Triple Decker.

EMILY: Ooooh, we haven't done one of those in a while! Wasn't the last guy who ordered that a...Senator or something?

ATHENA: Yeah, something like that. Now help me lock the place up! The other customers just left.

MADISON: Wait, what's a Triple Decker?

ATHENA: Oh yeah, you're still pretty new. You know about our...after-hours business, right?

MADISON: Yeah, the sex work! I gave a guy one of those...uh...titjobs last night. I think he liked it!

ATHENA: Honey, he gave you a 5-star review. It's safe to say that he LOVED it.

MADISON: [giggle] He DID cum pretty hard...

ATHENA: Anyway, the Triple Decker Special is pretty simple: the client, meaning this guy here, gets to take turns fucking three girls of his choosing. Problem is, the three of us are the only ones available right now.

Are you okay with that, Sir? If you wait until tomorrow, I can arrange for a fox-girl...a harpy-girl...maybe even a medusa!

[short pause] You're fine with us? Sounds good!

EMILY: There's no way he'd pass up a chance with the number 1 girl in the lineup! That's...me, by the way. Totally me.

ATHENA: [sarcastically] How could we forget, when you keep reminding us...every day...

EMILY: You're just pissy because you dropped to number 2! Succubi are falling out of style, just accept it. 

ATHENA: In your dreams...demon girls NEVER go out of style. Wouldn't you agree, Sir? [sultry] You've been checking me out ever since you walked in, haven't you?

What do you like most about me? Is it my eyes, glowing red with...lust? My smooth, curvy horns? You could use them as handles while you fuck my face!

Or maybe you like my tail the most...the way it swishes back and forth? I'm pretty good at...wrapping it around certain things [giggle]

EMILY: Alright, alright, that's enough outta you! Come here stud, let this cat-girl take extra-good care of you!

[SFX of Emily patting the listener's crotch] I can tell you're packing heat down there...let me suck your cock! I'll give it the BEST treatment in the world, trust me! Afterwards you can pull my fluffy tail, as you fuck my ass...or my pussy...or both at the same time!

[to yourself] Wait, I think I forgot my toys at home...damn it!

[to listener] Nevermind, it would just be one or the other...I don't care, as long you're inside me!

I could even make some "nyah" sounds while you fuck me! Some clients are into that.

Come on...a handsome guy like YOU deserves the very best!

ATHENA: Jesus...if your head was any bigger, you'd never fit through the doors! Madison deserves a chance to make HER sales pitch, don't you think?

EMILY: I guess...have at it, Maddy!

MADISON: Okay, well...um...I've got these boobs...

EMILY: Yeah, they're fuckin' huge!

MADISON: Right...I'm a holstaur, or cow-girl, so I also lactate pretty often. Maybe I could nurse you or something? Maybe stroke your cock at the same time?

ATHENA: Madison, dear...you gotta work on selling yourself. Be more confident! Play to your strengths! Talk about those sexy-ass hips...mmmm!

MADISON: Yeah, you're right! People like to say I'm "dummy thicc" because I have wide hips and thick thighs...do you like them?

What if I turn around and show you my ass? Pretty big, isn't it?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That's very kind of you to say! Why don't you bend me over, and take me from behind?

EMILY: Look, Maddy's great and all...so is Athena I guess...but you should REALLY pick me first!

MADISON: But I want him to pick ME...

ATHENA: [sigh] Girls, give the poor man some breathing room! HE'S the client, so HE gets to decide which order he's gonna fuck us in. Go ahead Sir, make your first choice....unless you need more time to think?

[short pause] Ugh, I should've known you'd go with the cat-girl...

EMILY: [giggle] Yeah, that's right! Suck it, Athena!

ATHENA: Whatever...he's getting all of us eventually, so we can compare and see who he likes more. In fact, we could turn it into a little wager!

MADISON: Uh oh...I'm no good at gambling!

ATHENA: Don't worry Madison, this is just between me and Emily. Whoever our client likes less, has to clean the grease trap with no help...for a week.

EMILY: That's pretty nasty...so what will I get when I win?

ATHENA: What you'll get...wait, fuck you! What the WINNER gets is...ehh, probably just bragging rights.

EMILY: Hey, that's good enough for me and my ego. You're on!

ATHENA: I hope you're okay with that, Sir. The girls and I like to have a friendly competition every now and again.

EMILY: So, can we get started? Take out that cock for me, stud. I've been dying to see it!

[SFX of pants unfastening]

MADISON: [gasp] Athena, look!

ATHENA: Holy shit...

EMILY: Damn, dude...this is the best cock I've seen in a LONG time! After we're done here, I might have a business opportunity for you...

ATHENA: Oh, for fuck's sake! No one cares about your OnlyFans, or whatever else you're planning! Just suck him off already!

EMILY: Jeez, you're so bossy...

[Emily improvs blowjob]

You made the right choice, Sir...[sucking and licking]...I've been wanting a cock in my mouth all day!

[improv cont'd]

Tastes so good...I'm gonna fondle your balls, okay? They deserve some attention too.

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] You're starting to tense up! Glad to know I'm doing my job right.

And some precum is starting to leak out! [licking] Keep it coming, Sir.

[improv cont'd]

Want me to go deeper? [short pause] Okay, one sec...

[improv cont'd]

[coughing a bit] Damn, you're pretty big! I like it, though.

You can grab the back of my head if you want, even slap me around a bit! I'm YOUR personal whore tonight.

[short pause] "Don't want to?" Ehh, you're no fun...

[improv cont'd]

So much twitching...are you close, Sir?

Are you gonna shoot a load down my throat? Maybe blast my face?

[sucking and licking] Come on, give your Kitten the milk she needs! I want it all! Every fucking drop!

[Emily improvs to orgasm]

[giggle] Holy shit! When I said "blast my face", I wasn't expecting THIS much!

[licking] So warm and sticky...the mark of a job well-done!

MADISON: Way to go, Emily!

ATHENA: I'll admit, she's got some talent...

EMILY: Damn right I do! Do you need a minute, Sir? I've been told I can...really wear out a guy [giggle]

[short pause] "Stand up?" Sure, what are we gonna do---[surprised moan] You're rubbing my pussy through my shorts...I like where this is going!

[Emily improvs outercourse]

[whiny] Stop teasing me! Shove your hand down my panties...[moan]...pleeeease?

[moan] Noooo, you're supposed to go BEHIND the panties...inside me!

[short pause] You want me to beg for it? Okay...please Sir, can you PLEASE finger my pussy? [moan] I need to feel your fingers inside me!

[louder moan] Fuck...thank you, Sir!

[Emily improvs fingering]

Your finger feels so fucking good...

[moan] Oh God, you put ANOTHER one in!

[improv cont'd]

Sir, can you go a little faster? Please? [moan] Yeah, just like that!

Keep this up, and your fingers are gonna be drenched...

[improv cont'd]

You're gonna make me cum, right Sir? You're gonna make your slutty cat-girl cum?

Please say "yes"! I promise I'll be a good kitten! I'll do anything you want!

Just...[moan]...please keep going, Sir! Please! I'm so...

[Emily improvs to orgasm]

ATHENA: Damn it Emily! You're cleaning that up once we're done.

MADISON: Wow...I didn't know Emily was a squirter!

ATHENA: Yep, just another one of her...quirks.

EMILY: [panting] Fuck, man...you're scary good with those fingers!

[short pause] You want me to get on my back? Sure, but just...give me a second to catch my breath!

[panting] I don't usually cum that hard...[grunt as you get on your back] Okay, ready! You gonna shove that cock in me, or what?

[soft moan] Yeah, that's the stuff...[giggle]...hope there's a creampie in my future!

[Emily improvs missionary]

You're really filling me up...

My wet pussy is yours, Sir. Pound it as hard as you want!

[moan] Oh yeah...harder! Harder!

[improv cont'd]

Grab my tits...[moan]

Fondle 'em...squeeze 'em...I LOVE getting felt up!

[improv cont'd]

Come on...push that cock in deeper!

[moan] Oh FUCK! You almost hit my cervix that time!

Can I wrap my legs around you? Please? I can't get enough of this!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I'm about to cum again...I really hope you're close too!

[moan] You wanna fill me with your seed, don't you Sir? Wanna leave a mess inside your Kitten?

I know you want to! Go ahead and claim me! Cum inside me so I can be yours!

[Emily improvs to orgasm]

God...damn...I'm so sweaty...thank you, Sir! I'll be remembering THAT one for a while!

Whew...got anything else planned for me? [short pause] No? Awww...I was hoping we'd have some more fun together!

ATHENA: Sharing is caring, Emily. All three of us get to have fun tonight!

MADISON: Mmmm...watching them go at it was...something else...

ATHENA: [giggle] Our shy little holstaur's getting all worked up!

MADISON: Oh, it's way past that point...I think my panties are soaked.

ATHENA: Maybe you'll be next, then! How about it, Sir? Will you give this needy cow-girl what she wants...[whispering in the listener's ear] or will you make her watch as I fuck your brains out?

[short pause] You're choosing her!? Hmph...I get it. You're trying to save the best for last.

Go on, then...you'll be MINE soon enough.

MADISON: [giggle] I'm flattered, Sir! I wasn't your first pick, but that's okay. Emily's a popular girl!

ATHENA: Too fucking popular...

EMILY: [scoff] More like, not popular enough!

MADISON: Girls, hush! Now as I was saying...Emily's good, but I can do things that she can't. Fulfill...certain needs? [giggle]

You haven't been able to keep your eyes off my tits, it seems! You've been staring at them ever since you got done with Emily.

And before you ask...yes, they're real. As real as my hips...or my thighs...[giggle]...or this big round booty!

I bet you're tired of being in control all the time...why don't you let ME take over?

[SFX of Madison patting her lap] Come here, be a good boy and sit on my lap.

I said I wanted to nurse you earlier, and give your cock a nice tug...are you up for that?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That's the spirit!

I'm ready to feel those soft lips of yours. [soft moan] Yes...good boy...

[Madison improvs nursing handjob]

My nipples are more sensitive than usual...keep sucking!

Flick them with your tongue...[moan]...perfect...

[improv cont'd]

How should I stroke your cock? Short and fast? Or long...and slow? [giggle]

I'll go slow...drag my fingers across EVERY inch of your shaft.

[improv cont'd]

Your mouth feels so good on my tits...[moan]...oh! Some milk's coming out!

Have a taste, sweetie! It's pretty good, isn't it?

[giggle] You're sucking on them harder now...that must be a "yes".

So adorable...drink as much as you want!

[improv cont'd]

You're getting close, I can feel it...are you gonna be a good boy and cum for me?

I won't stop pumping your cock until you do.

Come on sweetie, cum for me...cum for me...

[Madison improvs to orgasm]

Good job! You came all over my hand, but I don't mind cleaning it off [licking]

EMILY: Wow Maddy, that was hot...and also really sweet!

MADISON: [giggle] The "gentle domme" stuff is so much fun; you should try it sometime!

EMILY: No thanks...if anyone's getting whipped, it's gonna be ME!

MADISON: Whipped!? But I...[sigh]...nevermind. Sir, you must be some kind of machine! You've already cum three times without breaking a sweat!

ATHENA: He's a special one, all right...[to yourself] I can't wait to break him...

MADISON: Want me to turn around, Sir? Okay! I'm guessing you want my ass next.

Give it a squeeze! [short pause] Mmmm...you like how firm it is?

[SFX of Madison's ass being smacked] Oooh, that felt pretty good! Can you smack it again?

[SFX of another ass smack, followed by a moan] Oh God...more, please...

[SFX of another ass smack, followed by a moan] Oh yeah...huh? Is my tail brushing up against you?

Sorry! When I'm really wet, it tends to develop a mind of its own!

[grunt, followed by a giggle] I was wondering when you'd finally bend me over!

Let me get these pants off...[SFX of pants being unfastened]...I'm sure you'd like to smack my bare ass next.

[SFX of another ass smack, followed by a moan] It jiggles pretty nicely, doesn't it?

I bet it'll jiggle even better with your cock insi---[surprised moan] You read my mind...

[Madison improvs doggy style]

Whoa...your cock didn't feel THIS thick in my hand!

Grab my hips, Sir. Make sure you can thrust ALL the way inside me!

[improv cont'd]

That's right...[moan]...slam that thing into my warm cunt! [moan] Harder!

EMILY: [giggle] I never thought I'd hear Maddy say something like that!

ATHENA: She hides it well, but Madison likes getting railed almost as much as you do!

EMILY: Damn...you see the way she's bouncing on his dick? That girl is cock-drunk.

ATHENA: [pleasant sigh] It's a thing of beauty.

MADISON: Don't stop, Sir...[moan]...don't stop!

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Yeah, pull my hair...fucking manhandle me!

Treat me like a fucktoy; that's all I am right now. A fucktoy for YOUR pleasure.

[improv cont'd]

Oh God...I think I'm gonna cum!

Don't slow down, just keep...[moan]...pounding me!

[Madison improvs to orgasm]

[panting] Fuck...that was amazing...

You're still gonna cum inside me, right? Like you did with Emily? It's only fair!

Keep thrusting, Sir...[moan]...show me how much you love my booty...

Yeah...yeah...just like that...come on...

[excited moan as the listener cums inside you]

That's it...empty your balls inside me...

[giggle] Not bad, huh? Emily's flat ass couldn't THAT to you!

EMILY: [scoff] You wouldn't be talking shit if I got implants...

ATHENA: Please don't...you'd look awful with a fake ass.

MADISON: Emily, you're fine just the way you are!

EMILY: Whatever...

MADISON: Wanna go again, Sir? I'm a little sore, but I can handle another round or two.

[short pause] [disappointed] You...wanna switch to someone else? Okay...next time, then...

ATHENA: Poor Madison...you must REALLY wanna get dicked down again!

MADISON: I do...I really do...

ATHENA: You'll get your wish eventually, I'm sure of it. For now though, our client seems interested in a certain succubus...

...It couldn't be ME, could it? [giggle]

Come closer, honey. I've got plans for YOU...

[whispering in the listener's ear] How DARE you make me wait so long! I should've been your first pick, but noooo...

It's a shame, because I would've been such a good girl for you. Every one of my holes would've been yours to use and abuse...

...Instead, YOU'RE the one who's gonna get fucked inside-out! Don't worry...I'll try and be gentle.

Get on your knees, slut. [SFX of pants being unfastened] Look at this...I'm so wet, and you haven't done anything about it!

You should you open your mouth and change that. Go on, slut...get to work.

[Athena improvs cunnilingus]

Bury your face in there...put your tongue to good use...

[moan] Lick my pussy clean...

[improv cont'd]

Lap it all up, baby...and don't even think about stopping!

You may be the client, but I'M in charge right now...

...And you like that, don't you? Madison took control at first...[giggle]...but not like this.

[improv cont'd]

God...you SUCK for picking me last! [moan] I've totally been missing out!

Keep going, slut! Make it up to me!

[moan] There you go...I'm gonna lean back, and put my legs on your shoulders.

[improv cont'd]

You're doing great, slut! I'm...[moan]...getting pretty close...

Go faster! Make me cum all over your face!

[moan] Fuck! Almost there...almost...

[Athena improvs to orgasm]

[pleased sigh] Well done, slut! Stand up; let me taste myself on your lips.

[several kisses] Have a seat; I think you've earned a little reward.

[giggle] I wasn't joking when I said my tail's good at wrapping around certain things!

[whispering in the listener's ear] I've been told that this feels even better than a handjob...

[Athena improvs tailjob]

You like the way my tail coils around your shaft?

The way it...mmmm...grips you ever-so-tightly?

In a way, it's even easier than using my fingers. It's also a lot more fun!

[improv cont'd]

That's it slut, moan for me...[moan]...again...[moan]...good, do it again!

Lemme nuzzle your chin...[giggle]...you're so fun to play with.

[improv cont'd]

So much precum...my tail is getting more slippery by the second!

[improv cont'd]

What's that? You want me to let you cum?

Such a needy little slut...alright, I suppose I can do that...

...But only if you promise to cum all over my tail.

[giggle] You heard me! I want my tail to be covered in your jizz!

Do it, slut! Do it now!

[Athena improvs to orgasm]

Shit, that was a pretty big load! So you agree it's better than a handjob? [short pause] Duly noted.

MADISON: Athena, that was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that with MY tail?

ATHENA: Sure, I could give it a shot! Remind me about it tomorrow.

EMILY: Didn't look so special to me...

MADISON: [giggle] That's because your tail is too short and fluffy! You'd never be able to do it!

ATHENA: That's right, Emily...so suck it!

EMILY: [scoff] Stupid...long tails...

ATHENA: Ready for more, stud? [giggle] Not so fast!

As fun as it would be to jerk you off with my tail again...

...[grunt] I'm the only girl you haven't jizzed inside yet.

Hold still, while I lower myself onto you.

[soft moan] Fuck, your cock feels perfect...you'll probably make ME cum again, too!

[Athena improvs cowgirl]

I couldn't let you go without leaving ALL of us dripping with cum...

Monstergirl McDonald's is an...[moan]...equal-opportunity employer!

[improv cont'd]

Yeah baby, buck those hips for me...

More...[moan]...fuck, give me more!

[improv cont'd]

Slow down! Slow down...[moan]...I'm gonna cum! I want us to do it at the same time.

How close are you? [short pause] Good, shouldn't be long then!

[improv cont'd]

Ready to cum inside me? [giggle] Well, don't let ME stop you!

Let it all out, baby. Everything you have!

I'm...[moan]...about to do the same...

[Athena improvs to orgasm]

[panting]

EMILY: Are you good, Athena?

ATHENA: "Good?" I'm fucking excellent! You should ask our friend here how HE'S doing...

MADISON: It looks like he's finally run out of gas.

ATHENA: And not a moment too soon...I hope you got your money's worth, Sir. [giggle] You certainly made it worth OUR while!

EMILY: And thanks for paying in advance! It's always nice when we don't have to hunt someone down for stuffing---I mean STIFFING us!

MADISON: Yeah, I don't mind getting stuffed...after all, it's what we're here for!

ATHENA: That, and to pretend we give a shit about flipping burgers...

EMILY: Soooo...who was your favorite, Sir? [giggle] It was me, wasn't it?

ATHENA: Just let him answer! [short pause] It was a tie!? You've gotta be shitting me!

EMILY: What a cop-out! Still, it's better than losing to Athena...

ATHENA: Is it really, though? Thanks for humoring us, Sir. You should be on your way; these two have some bodily fluids to clean up...ESPECIALLY Emily.

EMILY: Oh, shut up! Maddy, let's get this over with so I can go home and sleep.

MADISON: Roger that! Have a good night, Sir!

EMILY: Yeah, that too...thanks for choosing Monstergirl McDonald's!

ATHENA: Come back and fuck us again sometime!


End file.
